gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spanish Lords
The Spanish Lords are a Puerto Rican gang that take influence from eastcoast hispanic gangs such as the Latin Kings. They appear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. They are one of the largest street gangs operating in GTA IV, having influence across virtually all boroughs (including Alderney) except Broker; having turf in South Bohan, Fortside, Cerveza Heights, East Holland and Alderney City; they maintain a strong street presence within these territories. In the Alderney City turf, since they share their turf with the Korean Mob, they don't attack each other and may even drive around in cars with Koreans in the passenger seat and both will attack the player if the car is damaged. Some notable former members of the gang include Manny Escuela and Lyle Rivas. Spanish Lords wear yellow/gold, and; in addition to their gang colors, their clothing also usually features the Puerto Rican flag. Some are seen wearing t-shirts with "Boricua" printed on them. Most often, the Spanish Lords are seen driving in Cavalcades and Primos painted metallic red with gold rims and trim. There are four sets of Spanish Lords members — a short, fat, bald man with a black top and gold chains (looking somewhat like Manny Escuela); a taller, heavyset dark-haired man, usually with a mustache, in a puffy coat, with red, white, and blue and Puerto Rican colors; and a younger, slim man with a yellow or white t-shirt, a yellow, red or blue cap, and a baseball jacket. The last set all have shaved heads and wear camo pants or jeans/shorts. They represent by flying the Puerto Rican flag or wearing Puerto Rican colors. Some members of the Spanish Lords don't wear gold/yellow, but the Spanish Lords usually can be seen wearing it as their primary color. Sometimes, if you hit a car belonging to one while he's in it, the gang member will come out with either a Knife or Baseball Bat. At night they usually walk around with SMGs and Pistols in case of fights. Their favorite radio stations are San Juan Sounds and The Beat 102.7. Members and associates Members *'Manny Escuela' - Former member. Killed and sold as human's organs. *'Lyle Rivas' - Member. Killed by a hired hitman. *'Jose Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired hitman. *'Javier Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired hitman. *'Jesus Trunchez' - Lieutenant & Co-owner of The Triangle Club. Killed by a hired hitman. Associates *'Little Jacob' - Underboss of Hillside Posse. *'Playboy X' - Leader of the North Holland Hustlers. Business associate of the Trunchez Brothers. *'Willy Valerio' - Leader of the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers. GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars, the protagonist Huang Lee must attack the Spanish Lords; after which, he can raid their warehouse to steal a Burrito containing drugs at any time. The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, they engage Luis, Armando and Henrique in drug wars, ironically though Spanish Lords and Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers can sometimes be seen together (in The Ballad Of Gay Tony). There is no hostility towards either gang. Mission Appearences ;GTA IV *Search and Delete *Easy as Can Be *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection *The Snow Storm *Undress to Kill ;TBOGT *Drug Wars ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Under The Gun *Payback *Carpe Dime *Store Wars *Copter Carnage *Kenny Strikes Back Influences The Spanish Lords might be based off of the Chicago gang alliance, People Nation since one of the sets in the People Nation is called, "Spanish Lords." The Spanish Lords also could be based off of the Latin Kings because of their color and their race is all Hispanic exactly like the Latin Kings. Gallery Spanish_Lords_GTA_IV.png|Members of the Spanish Lords. 200px-SpanishLords-GTAIV-members.jpg|Two members of the Spanish Lords. 800px-SpanishLordIV2.png|Spanish Lords in shoot-out. LyleRivas-GTAIV.png|Lyle Rivas. Navigation de:Spanish Lords es:Spanish Lords Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs Category:Spanish Lords